To Infinity
by LonelyWriter96
Summary: It's been a few years and everyone has big new. Spike and Buffy celebrate their love, while Xander and Anya bring the world new life, and Willow has a secret. I own nothing, please read and enjoy.


Enjoy, ignore if I have something misspelled. Let me know if I should continue this. I open my eyes and see Spikes face as he sleeps soundly. I lay my head back down in his bare chest and wait for him to wake from his slumber. Of course me being me, I didn't want to wait. "Spike," I say taping his chest. "Morning love," he says and kisses the top of my head. "So there is something I was going to ask you during the day but got distracted." He says as he runs his nails smoothly down my bare back. Spike twist over and I sit up bring the sheets around my bare body. "Buffy, I know I'm not your ideal guy and you kind of hunt guys like me for a living but I wanted to know if you would marry me. So we could spend forever together." He says pulling out a ring box. "Oh my god!" I say with excitement. He opens the ring box and there was a gorgeous old ring. I take it out of the box and slip it on. "Is that a yes? Because I'm a vampire not a mind reader." Spike says to him. "If it makes a difference this ring is from Cleopatra's collection of jewels." "Yes! That's a yes, forever and always it will be a yes." I say to him. I lean in and kiss him softly. "Come with me tonight to see the gang." I say. "How about we just stay in bed." He says grabbing me around the waist. "Spike," I say wiggling my way free. "Please," I beg. "Come meet up with us and tomorrow we can stay in bed all day." I bargain. "Fine," he says plainly. "But all day and night tomorrow." He negotiates. "Deal," I say and kiss him. "Get dressed, we are meeting them in fifteen minutes at the pub." I tell him. I walk into the bathroom and to get dressed. I look in the mirror and see the bruises that where on my arms and sides. Spike was ruff, he can be stronger then he thinks. I quickly get dressed and put some makeup on. "Ready?" I ask him as I walk out. He grabs the ring of Amara that he took from Angel so he would long destroy it. "Lets go love." He says putting his arm around Buffy. "Lets get this bloody get together over with." They walk down the street to the pub where Xander, Willow, and Oz were waiting. "Hey Buffy, and Spike." Willow says trailing off. "I didn't realize you would be joining us." "Me neither," Spike responds. "Buffy's idea, not one of her finest if you ask me." It's no secret that my friends haven't quite warmed up to the idea of us being an item. But I love him. "Is there a reason you invited Spike?" Oz asks her. We walk in the pub and is down in a booth in the corner. "Actually yes," I say to them. "I wanted him here when I told you guys the good news." I say smiling. "Oh my god, are you pregnant?" Willow asks with the look of fear on her face. "Willow, Spike is the best next thing to contraception." I tell her. "No, were getting married!" I say giddily. "Oh my god, that's amazing!" Willow screams, "I cant believe it, we have so much to do! this is the exciting, we can go shopping for a dress and plan the wedding together. And you can even have the wedding in the daylight thanks to the Gem of Amara!" Willow rants on. "Wow, congratulations Buffy," Oz says to me. "Thanks Spike, now this one is going to be expecting one." He says sarcastically. In reality he has been planning on asking her to marry him. He talked to me about and had me help him pick out a ring. "Yeah, congrats Buff." Xander says to me. "Looks like our little girl is growing up." Xander says acting like he is going to cry. "It seems like just yesterday we were giving her, her first stake." He adds. "We? Don't you mean Giles?" I ask him. "Besides, just because Spike is making me an honest women doesn't mean I cant still go out and slay a few vampires and dragons here and there." I say wrapping my arm around Spikes waist and rest my head on his shoulder. "Just be sure not to kill any of my mates." Spike says. "That might cause some problems." He says. "Maybe just Drusilla." I tell him. "If she shows up, I might introduce her to mister pointy." I add. "Hey, I don't go around staking you ex boyfriends." He says to me. He kisses the top of my head as the waitress walks up. "Can I get anything for you guys?" She asks us flashing a big pearly white smile at Spike. "Yes, I want a double bacon cheese burger with extra bacon and extra fries, and a beer." Xander says to the woman. "Oh and also one of those triple chocolate cake things you have." "I will just have chicken salad and a strawberry margarita on the rocks." Willow tells her. The waitress looks over at Oz as his eyes comb through the menu. "I will have the t bone steak, rare with fries on the side and a beer." Oz decides. "I want the bacon chicken ranch personal pan pizza with a strawberry margarita also." I tell her. "And what about you sugar?" She asks Spike. "I'm good, there is nothing here that I like." He says to her. She walks away and Willow and I exchange looks. "Can you believe that tramp?" I asks Willow. "How could she have the audacity to do that with me sitting right here!" "I know what a slut!" She adds in. "I cant believe girls these days." Willow says to me. "What are you guys talking about, she seemed nice." Oz says defending her. "You have got to be kidding me. Oz you are blind, she was obviously flirting with Spike." Willow says to Oz. "She was batting her eyes and calling him sugar. She was practically undressing him with her eyes." She adds. "You guys are seriously so blind." Willow yells at them. "Well, since you to are spoken for do you mind if I go for it?" Xander asks as he checks her out from afar. "Bloody hell mate, what about Anya?" Spike asks him. "I may not be the most moral bloke on the face of this earth but come on man. You got a wife at home" He continues to scold. "Oh yeah, right. I almost forgot about that." He says looking a bit disappointed. We all have a small laugh to fill the awkward silence. "Speaking of Anya, where is the old ball and chain?" Oz asks him. "You guys have been attached at the hip since you got hitched last year." To be fair, none of us thought that out of everyone that Xander would be the first one to settle down. "She isn't too happy with me right now. I asked her to come but she was too pissed at me to care." Xander says. "I figure I would bring her home something good to eat and she would be happier, at least I hope." Xander says. "What did you do this time?" Willow asks. "And before you say nothing remember you always do something. Last time you said you did nothing but sell and old piece box it turns out you sold her great grandmother priceless jewelry box that had been in her family for generations." Willow reminds him. "Hey, I got it back." Xander says defending himself. "No, she thinks she is pregnant." Xander comes clean. "Xander that's great." I say to him. "Looks like we have a few things to celebrate tonight." I add. "Or forget," he says. "It's been a stressful few weeks in our house. I am telling you Spike, you are so lucky you can't get pregnant." He says. My smile dropped a bit. I have always liked the idea of a family. Maybe a kid or two in a nice white colored house with a big wrap around porch. "I don't know, I have always wanted children." I confess. "But this is my life. I am Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I can't just have a child. And being in love with a vampire." I say. "I never knew you wanted children." Spike says to me. "I did at one point but after I use changed I moved on to think about more important things like woman and blood and women." Spike says. "Well at least you will have me for the next how ever many years. As a slayer who really knows how much time I have left." I say a bit too cheerfully. "I don't just want you for a few decades, I want you forever. The day you die is the day I take off this ring in broad daylight." Spike says. "There is no use of immortality if I am doomed to spend it without the woman I love." Spike adds. "Well, since we are all sharing big news tonight I might as well tell you guys." Willow says nervously. Everyone get quiet as we wonder what she will say. 


End file.
